


Тема с вариациями

by orphan_account, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Canon, Drabbles, Emotional, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Music, tragic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Лорд М: тема с множеством вариаций





	1. Опус 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Мелодия, простая, но взметающая тысячу не поддающихся названию эмоций. Смазанные линии, непослушные, непредсказуемые сердца, непролитые слезы, незаконченные улыбки.  
  
Плавная мягкость клавиш, длящаяся в прекрасном диссонансе. Хрупко-нежная, как колыбельная, благородно-гордая, как марш, она всегда найдется в живущем меж ними молчании, в пространстве, которого им не пересечь.  
  
Она взлетает, она опадает и стихает, она вьется сквозь их жизни, невидимая, неслышимая и все же никогда не смолкающая.  
  
Неразрешенная, незавершенная, трагически опаздывающая.  
  
Она есть сами они, тема с бессчетными вариациями.  
  
Любовный мотив, обезвременненный, обессмерченный печалью.


	2. Каденция (падение)

Страх.

Мелодия из четырех нот, растерзанная в дисгармонию хаосом жизни.

Необычная, неоформившаяся, она плывет эхом. Парящие ноты, срывающиеся с фортепьянных клавиш, неосязаемая мелодия, сплетающаяся с медленно вздымающейся волной струнных, она преследует его, такая знакомая и в то же время никогда доселе неслышанная. Он идет прочь от сэра Джона, прочь от слов, червячком прогрызающих его броню, и она летит следом, она гонится за ним по коридору, и когда он встает перед зеркалом, когда он встает перед зеркалом...

Музыка пугает его, его отражение пугает его, ибо когда он посмотрит, когда он заглянет в свои глаза...

Он боится увидеть в них, что сэр Джон прав.


	3. Falsetto (слегка фальшиво)

Мелодия убегает.

Они слишком часто ездят верхом вместе, и однажды, однажды...

"Я всё удивляюсь, почему вы не женились повторно, лорд М."

Ноты являются вместе с его словами, когда он отзывается на ее требующий ответа вопрос, рождаются мягким шепотом, медленным эхом бесконечно бьющегося в агонии сердца.

Он не хочет об этом говорить, никогда, и уж точно не с нею.

Не хочет разрушать невинность пронзительно-голубых глаз.

Поэтому он делает то, что ему удается лучше всего - предлагает ей уклончивую полуправду, похожую на ответ, и все же...

Эти ноты, они давние и верные его спутники, он хорошо знает их по скорбному напеву и одинокому фортепианному звону, покинутому струнами.

Слишком тихая, слишком медленная, эта мелодия ему знакома.

Она убегает как можно дальше и как можно быстрее от воспоминаний о прошлом, которого ему не избежать.

_collage by[Lady-in-Waiting](https://vk.com/lady__disdain)_


	4. Dolente (жалобно, скорбно)

Небытие.

Музыка дробно пульсирующей тишины, каждый год окутывающая его в этот день своей черной пустотой.

Она заставляет его забыть все чувства, помимо возведенного в абсолют отчаяния.

Простая мелодия без начала, она просто вьется в воздухе, на сей раз в диссонирующем сопровождении переливчатой, протяжной, ноты, скользящей по скрипичной струне, высокой, пронзительно высокой — в тон боли, засевшей в его глотке, на дне его глазниц.

Портрет смотрит на него в упор — невидящим взглядом прекрасных глаз его сына.

Губы касаются мягкого локона.

Но вот — послание.

В нем нуждаются, и фортепьяно звучит теперь увереннее, низкие ноты набирают силу, призыв королевы силой вытягивает его из омута раздумий.

Нижний регистр плавится маслом, словно смягчая боль назойливой струнной ноты, и он закрывает шкатулку, погружаясь во временную спасительность полуоцепенения — последний басовый аккорд пронизан той же завершенностью, с которой опускается крышка. 

Это небытие, это должно быть небытие, ибо в этот день, в этот час, да хотя бы в этот момент он не способен быть никем и ничем, только промозглым, унылым мраком, только болью и невероятным сожалением.

Посему блаженное небытие взамен он примет с распростертыми объятиями.


	5. Affettuoso (с чувством)

Так на миг останавливается его сердце.

Юная, блистательная, хмельная… если она не удалится вскоре в свои покои, пойдут дурные слухи.

Они остаются наедине, и он говорит, что, быть может, ей следует отдохнуть.

Господи, пусть она уйдет: она такая живая сейчас, такая яркая, что больно глазам больно голове, а более всего больно сердцу.

Сегодня вечером ему не нужно рядом ничего живого.

Но она так красива, и она танцевала с ним, и всё, что было ею сказано, слова, так легко сорвавшиеся с ее легкомысленного под воздействием шампанского языка, пронзили его насквозь и заставили трепетать его душу.

В сияющем свете ее взбалмошной прелестной юности он чувствует себя древним стариком.

Она пьяно хихикает в ответ: «Но я не хочу отдыхать! Я хочу танцевать с вами!» и хватает его за руки, и он не успевает ей помешать: она уже притянула его так близко, слишком близко к себе, ее ладони ложатся ему на грудь, и она не сводит с него завороженного взгляда.

И сердце его замирает, и место сердцебиения занимает музыка.

Осознание приходит хлестким ударом, и когда разум наконец понимает, куда ведет его коварное сердце, ему хочется кричать, хочется реветь в ярости.

Нет. Нельзя.

Она уничтожит его.

Это не пронзительно ноющая боль, звучавшая ранее в его онемелой скорби. Тон ниже, темп быстрее, но мелодия всё та же. Ноты соскальзывают со средней октавы фортепьяно легко, преследуемые призраком высокого голоса струнных, и он знает, знает, куда это приведет его, всё ясно как день.

Эта девочка убьет его.

Всё уже иначе: меланхоличная мелодия впервые вьется не для него одного, а для них обоих.

Где-то глубоко внутри он находит силы, о которых и не подозревал, и, глядя, как серьезнеют ее глаза, как перехватывает у нее дыхание, выталкивает из непослушного рта упирающиеся слова: «Не сегодня, мэм».

И видит: удар настигает ее тоже.

Эта напасть, эта ужасная беда, постигшая их вдруг, — самое, быть может, глупое, что он совершил за свою жизнь, что уже о многом говорит, однако то, как опускаются ее веки, как дрожит ее губа, когда она отступает от него на неверных ногах, тянет, влечет его упрямое сердце прямо к ней.

Но ее руки отрываются от его груди, и она уходит, нет, убегает от него, а он, обернувшись, смотрит ей вслед.

Ноты кончаются теперь низким гулом, и струны рыдают мелодию, окрашивая ее очарованием ужас этого мгновения.

Он не хочет чувствовать, не хочет любить ее, слишком хорошо зная, что это путь к одному лишь безумию и гибели.

Он не должен, он не может. Эта часть его умерла много лет назад.

Только ведь сердце, сердце его остановилось на миг, когда зазвучала музыка.


	6. Крещендо (нарастание)

Это правда, сколь бы тягостной она ни была.

Она сидит, бледная и застывшая, на банкетке у фортепьяно, и его сердце ноет за нее.

Его сердце.

Как упорно он пытался удержать свое сердце в стороне, какую сокрушительную неудачу в том потерпел.

В этот раз музыка легко находит к ним дорогу, тихая, печальная, неспешная, и он с первой ноты знает, что скажет ей.

Балл.

Огастас.

Каро.

Его сердце, вечно рвущееся к тому, что ему не дано уберечь.

Произносить имя сына вслух так больно.

Вспоминать ощущение крохотной детской ручки в своей ладони сродни пытке. 

Видеть оцепенение в глазах его юной королевы мучительно.

В этой прекрасной голубизне должен искриться смех.

— Как ни странно, сейчас я думаю, что никогда не был счастливее, чем в те ночи, когда сидел у постели моего мальчика, чувствуя, как он засыпает.

Если бы он только знал это тогда. Если бы только ценил те мгновения, вместо того, чтобы считать секунды, пока сын не заснет, чтобы можно было вернуться к работе.

Каким же он был глупцом.

— Когда он умер, я думал, что в моем существовании нет больше смысла.

И это была правда. В своем горе он был ничем, менее чем ничем.

Но появилась она.

Ее взгляд наконец устремляется к нему, и да, в ее глаза возвращается жизнь.

Тогда он говорит ей правду — или нечто, очень к правде близкое.

— Я стал вашим премьер-министром и, думаю… надеюсь… вашим другом.

И да, от этого больно тоже, ибо до сего дня, до того, как эти слова сорвались с его языка, он и не позволял себе надеяться, не позволял себе желать, но теперь, но сейчас, о, как отчаянно он хочет быть ее другом.

Другом.

Ничто и никогда не вернет ему сына — и ничто не сотрет из ее памяти леди Флору — ничто никогда не остановит эту пульсирующую болью музыку, но, но… 

— Благодаря вам я обрел причину продолжать жить.

И хотя бы это чистая правда, пусть он и знает, что ему она принадлежать не будет.

И они сидят на банкетке у фортепьяно, и вместе с разделенной болью их глаза разделяют теперь тайное знание, что власть, что высокое положение — наихудшее проклятье.

Она не знала этого прежде.

А он слишком скоро забыл.

— И никогда не показывайте им, как вам тяжело.

Глухо колотится сердце. Это будет последним испытанием его силы, испытание, которое, понимает он, ему предстоит держать до скончания своих дней.

Никогда не показывать ей, как ему тяжело.

Он никогда ей этого не покажет.

Смолкают клавиши, и плачут струны.


	7. Фортиссимо (сильно, очень громко)

Это отчаяние — так она пытается унять дрожь.  
  
Все смотрят на нее.  
  
Она ошибалась, теперь она это знает, жестоко ошибалась, но на дне глубокой ямы черной безысходности она не знала, как ошибку исправить.  
  
Но появился он.  
  
Его слова эхом проносятся в голове, заполняя обступившую ее тишину. Она выезжает вперед.  
  
Мутит.   
  
«Никогда не показывайте, как вам тяжело».   
  
Его слова мягким шепотом шелестят в ее памяти и не тонут даже под поднимающимся шумом выкриков толпы.  
  
И тогда приходит и подхватывает ее музыка.  
  
Вздох, опадающая струнная волна — извечная спутница печальных глаз и полуулыбок, только теперь струны не вздыхают, а толкают, подталкивают ее, веля ей быть смелой.  
  
В этот раз струнам аккомпанирует боевой барабан.  
  
Так звучит в ней он сам, наполняя ее своим присутствием, и она выравнивает осанку, поддерживаемая неожиданной энергией мелодии, вибрирующей в ее голове, вливающей силу в ее хрупкое сердце.  
  
Она чувствует, как жестким делается ее взгляд.  
  
Этот барабанный бой для солдата. Это ритм марша.  
  
Это новая гармония, сильнее, полнее, чем когда-либо раньше, да, думает она, да, вот оно.  
  
Это он — так он живет в ней.  
  
И она понимает, до глубины души проникаясь осознанием: эта частица его никогда, никогда ее не покинет.  
  
И она поднимает подбородок, стискивает зубы.  
  
Рывком вздергивает руку к виску в уверенном салюте.  
  
И она впускает его мелодию в себя без сомнений, чтобы та заполнила ее до краев, распрямила ее спину и придала ей твердости.  
  
И она пытается, отчаянно пытается унять дрожь в руках.  
  
Теперь ей никак нельзя его подвести.


	8. Espirando (затухая, замирая)

Эхо.

Она теперь сильнее, она теперь не та девочка, которой была всего несколько часов назад.

Дробь боевого барабана еще звучит в ее голове.

Это его присутствие, его сила, его — теперь-то она знает — необыкновенная храбрость; он был в этой музыке, согревающей ее, превращающей ее в нечто…

Большее. В нечто большее, чем просто она сама.

Музыка не исчезает, звуча уже не с прежней силой, но сладким медленным скольжением, нежным замиранием в каждой ноте, вымоленной у скрипичных струн. 

Мелодия приветствует ее подобно мягкому золотому свету, льющемуся в ее окно.

В этом мягком свете, тоже омываемая мелодией, — кукла.

Кукла номер 123. 

«Можно?» — спросил он в тот день, перед тем, как его коснувшиеся куклы руки и его вопросы о ее жизни соткали первую нить этой необъяснимой, живой связи меж ними. 

О, она-то думала, что отвечает ему так по-взрослому.

«У нее нет имени. Она номер сто двадцать три».

Ее голос попытался перенять его небрежно-степенный тон.

Тщетно.

Но теперь, теперь она всё понимает. Тогда она была не женщиной, а просто девочкой, стоявшей перед лицом величия.

А потом — фортепьяно.

Его слова там, на банкетке, всего за две минуты сделали ее на десятилетия старше, и даже сейчас она чувствует на себе тяжесть этих десятилетий.

Вот почему она держит в руках теперь ту самую куклу, одетую в то же платье, с той же короной на голове.

Кукле нет места в ее жизни, только в шкатулке, и точно так же нет места в жизни ей-ребенку. 

Это его урок.

«Никогда не показывайте, как вам тяжело».

И она запирает ее в ящик, свою безымянную куклу, а вместе с ней свою юность.

И фортепьянными аккордами, затухающим эхом гаснет мелодия.


	9. Pesante (тяжело)

Это с каждым шагом, уводящим его от нее, всё глубже вонзается в его сердце нож.  
  
Она нарастает уже несколько дней, эта музыка.  
  
Мягкие, непритязательные щипки струн отзываются тихой тупой болью — он смотрит в собственные усталые глаза, отраженные в дворцовом зеркале, зная, что спустя несколько секунд ему предстоит отказаться от того единственного, что придает его жизни смысл.  
  
Затем в крещендо взвивается гнев. Резкие слова, срывающиеся с его губ, с ее губ, и отдающее глубоко в грудь отчаяние: увидь, пойми же.   
  
Отчаяние: не сопротивляйся, не борись — ибо если она воспротивится, значит, всё слишком далеко зашло.  
  
А теперь, теперь он сходит со ступенек своего экипажа под протестующие стоны собственных костей. Теперь он чувствует каждый день прожитого им почти полувека, посеребренный, пропитанный седым временем и печалью.  
  
Он опустошен ее отсутствием и оглушен болью: ей кажется, что он ее предал.  
  
Закрывается за его спиной дверь в дом, встречающий его гулкой холодной пустотой.  
  
Он устал.  
  
Каждый шаг отдается болью в груди.  
  
— Бренди в библиотеку.  
  
Хрипло скрежет голос. На аристократическую утонченность нет сил.  
  
Чтобы забыть ее раненные глаза, понадобится вся бутылка.  
  
— И меня нет дома. Ни для кого.  
  
Ее присутствие уже наполняет ее — вздымающейся мелодией струн, поющей о ней, только о ней одной.  
  
Только о скорби, что больше ему не стоять с ней рядом.  
  
\--  
  
Это боли, ютящейся в ее груди, эхом отвечают струны.  
  
Нежный плач, зовущий потерянных.  
  
Он потерян.  
  
Ее руки стискивают подушку, прижимая ее сильнее к лицу — слабое утешение для глаз, желающих лишь проливать слезы.  
  
Этой ночью сон к ней не придет.  
  
\--  
  
Это бессонница, одна на двоих, одна на двоих тоска в ее день рождения.  
  
Деревянная шкатулка, гладкая, красивая, с теплым коричневым отливом.  
  
Телескоп — о, если бы только его подарок мог быть больше.  
  
Открытка, написанная плачущими пальцами и прочитанная со слезами в горле.  
  
Глухие, хрупкие ноты струн, чьей песне не дают взлететь.  
  
Это кричат оба их сердца, и оба остаются без ответа.


End file.
